


Te deseo

by Joker_Coker



Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin termina su entrenamiento por hoy, se le ha hecho tarde, parece que todos se han ido, ¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te deseo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaystomp_virus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/gifts).



Estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que siquiera podía ver sus manos si las alzaba hacía delante, pero no tenía miedo, hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener miedo. Ahora ya era un chico mayor, un Sunbae, un Hyung, alguien con poder de decisión, con fuerza y voluntad. Oyó un ruido a un lado y rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia él, pero no tenía miedo, sólo fue un reflejo; cogió aire y sonrió para sí; se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando. 

Se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta, no sabía por qué pero ahora sentía algo más de frío, y sus pasos se había acelerado un poco. Una sensación de ser perseguido le inundaba, justo como cuando estás en el cine y ves al protagonista de la película perseguido por el villano de la película, esa sensación; es la que él sentía.

Pero no tenía miedo, él ya era mayor, no le hacía falta correr, no tenía que hacerlo; su mente obligó a sus pies a calmar su paso y dejó que el aire escapase de sus labios más lentamente, relajándose, llenándose de nuevo de confianza. Y otra vez otro ruido un poco más cerca, o eso le pareció, tragó saliva y rápidamente sus ojos se movieron hacia los lados intentando observar el lugar, pero nada; sólo oscuridad; se lamió los labios nervioso y corrió, atravesando aquel pasillo oscuro hacia la luz nocturna que dejaba entrar la ventana del edificio. Se giró hacia el negro pasillo y observó atentamente en busca de algún movimiento o algo parecido, pero no pudo vislumbrar nada así que continuó, bajando por las escalerillas del edificio.

Estaba en frente de su taquilla, se estaba colocando la mochila al hombro cuando unas frías manos le rodearon por la cintura, haciendo que todo su delgado cuerpo se pegase al de aquella persona; pudo notar como la respiración del intruso chocaba con su oído provocándole un ligero cosquilleo. Intentó zafarse moviéndose hacia los lados, pero sólo consiguió que esa persona se apretase más contra él y aquel armario; le agarró de las muñecas, pero no consiguió más que los dedos del acosador se clavasen en su cintura, haciéndole algo de daño.

 

-Aaah… Para.. me haces daño.- replicó molesto, empujándole con fuerza.

 

Corrió fuera de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, dejando atrás su mochila con todas sus cosas, pero ahora no le importaba; estaba nervioso, esas manos tocándole de esa manera, su respiración tan cercana, le había roto los esquemas de chico mayor que no temía; tragó saliva apoyado en una de las paredes del edificio, cogiendo aire después de la carrera. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sabía quién era aquella persona pero de una cosa estaba seguro que no le iba a atrapar, por muy asustado que estuviera no iba a dejarse coger tan fácilmente.

Se deslizó hacia el suelo, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y observó la ventana que tenía enfrente; abrió los ojos horrorizado, porque delante de él estaban unos pies. ¿Cómo coño había conseguido encontrarle? ¿O alcanzarle siquiera? Alzó la vista para verle la cara a su perseguidor e intentó huir, pero no lo logró ya que éste le agarró por una muñeca y tiró hacia él agarrándolo, contra sus brazos y la pared.

Taemin luchó revolviéndose, pero se quedó petrificado cuando los húmedos labios del acosador se juntaron con los de él, en un torpe pero goloso beso. Tae se revolvió evitando que esos labios se volviesen a juntar con los suyos, pero no pudo ganar la lucha y cayó rendido en un salvaje juego de labio contra labio y lenguas revoltosas. Estuvieron unos minutos jugueteando el uno contra el otro, mezclándose entre caricias superficiales y besos llenos de pasión por un ya más acomodado Taemin. Las manos de su acosador ya no le sostenían, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello el chico de pelo castaño no quería huir.

 

\- ¿Jon… Jongin? Eres tú .- Preguntó curioso, pero a la vez confuso.- ¿Por qué…?

 

Pero no le dejó hablar, sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los de su amigo, y una d sus manos agarró las de éste para que no pudiese hacer nada. Con la mano libre comenzó a reptar por el pecho de su compañero desabrochándole la cazadora y desprendiéndole de una manera poco cuidadosa del jersey que llevaba puesto. Taemin estaba nervioso, sabía que Jongin estaba jugando, que en cualquier momento pararía y sonreiría de esa manera traviesa como siempre hace y le diría que era una broma; pero esa broma se estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro, cuando los fríos y largos dedos del moreno comenzaron a juguetear con los pezones del mayor, provocándole escupir algún que otro gemido algo bajo. Sonrió travieso el más pequeño y le lamió el cuello saboreando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

 

-Taem…- Habló por fin el moreno, algo torpe ya que sus labios estaban con una tarea mucho más interesante; dejarle marcas de propiedad al cuerpo del más mayor.- Te deseo.

 

Al oír aquellas palabras el chico castaño se puso nervioso y luchó por salir del enganche que le ofrecían los brazos de su amigo. Sonaba demasiado en serio para poder ser una broma, no le gustaba; no quería hacer eso, aunque confesaba que su boca y sus manos le estaba provocando de una manera salvaje; pero no ahí, ahora y mucho menos porque él quisiera. Pero en cuestión de un segundo sus ideas se nublaron cuando notaron los labios de su amigo atrapando su miembro entre ellos, y haciendo que su lengua bailase con él, provocándole sensaciones indescriptibles. Jadeaba apoyado en la pared, luchando por no caer contra el suelo, ya que sus piernas temblaban gracias al placer que Jongin le estaba proporcionando. Chupaba, sorbía, incluso a veces mordía su miembro, haciendo que Taemin gimiese y suspirase en cada acción.

 

No supo cuándo, pero las manos de Kai ya le había despojado de toda su ropa y una de ellas estaba dispuesta a acariciarle zonas un tanto más profundas; con brusquedad uno de los dedos del moreno se adentró en la cavidad del mayor, haciéndole romper esa lineal sinfonía de gemidos, subiendo a una escala mayor. Su dedo bailó en el interior, uniéndole al rato un par más, mientras que él se entretenía intercambiando saliva y suspiros con el mayor, rozándole su ya dura y gruesa polla, contra la de él. Taemin estaba inmerso en esas sensaciones, sin poder actuar, paralizado ya no sabía si por el miedo, la decepción o podría ser ¿deseo? Pero sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas y de sus labios sólo salían palabras suplicándole más y más.

Cuando estaba ya casi loco y a pocos segundos de llegar al clímax, Jongin se separó y le miró; sonrió de una manera en la que todos esos años de amistad no le había visto hacer nunca y le tendió la mano y confiado de él se la estrechó; y en un rápido movimiento lo pegó contra la ventana que estaba tras ellos y lo penetró sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que Taemin soltase un grito de dolor y placer. Pero no le importó, sin esperar unos segundos, el más joven comenzó a moverse contra el castaño, embistiéndole con fuerza, haciendo que sintiese toda su dura extremidad dentro de él, dejando que su amigo se rompiera de dolor en aquel pasillo del edificio.

Las lágrimas se resbalaban por la piel del mayor, que luchaba por no regalarle más gemidos, ni movimientos a su ¿amigo? Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan bien, era tan caliente y gorda, y encajaba tan a la perfección que le estaba volviendo loco. Gimió y suspiró alto, rindiéndose a tal placer, moviéndose como el pequeño le pedía, juntando su respiración con Jogin y dejando que éste disfrutase a su antojo.

 

Unas cuantas sacudidas más y Taemin se derramó contra el cristal de aquella ventana, mientras que el menor lo hizo en el interior del anterior, llenándolo por completo de su caliente corrida. Ambos se apoyaron contra la pared y cogieron aire; se miraron y sonrieron.

 

-Jongin…- Habló entre aliento y aliento el mayor.- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

El otro joven no habló, sólo sonrió de esa manera dulce con la que siempre lo había hecho, le revolvió el pelo, se vistió y se alejó; dejando a Taemin solo, desconcertado, acompañado únicamente de la luz de la farola de la calle.


End file.
